Gloyd and Taffyta's jungle adventure
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Gloyd and Taffyta go into let's go jungle but their safari turns into a bug hunt and survival. Pumpkin pop story. No flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's Smokescreen2814 with a pumpkin pop story. There isn't enough stories for those two and this story is them having an adventure.**

Gloyd's pumpkin house Saturday night 6:00 PM Gloyd and Taffyta are eating Chinese food and watching 50 first dates, Taffyta broke the silence. "Is this what we're doing every Saturday night? Watching movies and eating take out food at home?" Taffyta asked.

"What do you mean Taffyta?" Gloyd asked putting his orange chicken on the toffee table.

"Well we should do something exciting. Rancis took Vanellope skiing and Swizzle took Minty sky diving. We should do something like that." Taffyta suggested.

"What's wrong with movie night?" Gloyd asked.

"I want to live the adventure, not watch adventure and eat Chinese food." Said Taffyta.

"Alright Crumplezone and Ransack told me of this new game that got plugged in called let's go jungle they say it's awesome." Said Gloyd.

"We'll go after dinner." Said Taffyta and picks up her orange chicken.

45 minutes later Gloyd and Taffyta entered the let's go jungle. Inside the game they enter a jeep and the driver drives off. "See I told you it would be fun just the two of us." Said Taffyta leaning on Gloyd's shoulder.

"Yeah but I wonder why Crumplezone and Ransack would go somewhere boring and say it's awesome?" Gloyd asked.

"Beats me." Taffyta replied.

Gloyd and Taffyta see something jumping from the tree. "What was that?" Taffyta asked.

"A monkey." Said Gloyd.

"Since when do a monkeys have eight legs?" Taffyta asked.

"Uh a spider monkey." Said Gloyd shrugging his shoulders.

Then a bunch of giant spiders show up and chase after the jeep. "Giant spiders!" Taffyta cried out.

"Shoot them!" The driver shouted and handed two machine guns.

Gloyd and Taffyta grab the machine guns and open fire on the giant spiders. The jeep dodges the stone ruins, Gloyd and Taffyta shoot the dragonflies the size of a softball. The jeep crashes into a stone wall. "Ok what is this game about?" Taffyta asked the driver but he runs away. "What are you doing?" Taffyta turns around and sees a giant tarantula and scream at the top of her lungs.

Gloyd shoots at the giant tarantula. "You drive, I'll shoot." Said Gloyd shooting at the giant tarantula while Taffyta drives the jeep.

"When I get back to Sugar Rush, I'm gonna kill Crumplezome and Ransack." Said Taffyta.

"You and me both!" Gloyd shouted and continues shooting at the tarantula. They reached a broken bridge.

"Oh fudge, Gloyd hold to something we have to jump!" Taffyta responded.

The jeep jumps over the bridge but the tarantula stops. Gloyd and Taffyta get out of the jeep and run away, once they got away from tarantula they sit on a log. "Okay we need to get back to the station." Said Taffyta.

"I have this map from the jeep, it will lead us back to the station." Said Gloyd showing Taffyta a map. "Now where should we go the river cruise or the temple cave?"

**Where should Gloyd and Taffyta go the river cruise or the temple cave? You decide, please review and Stay frosty!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here's the next chapter of Gloyd and Taffyta's jungle adventure is here! You all voted for the cave temple and here it is! And a short review who reviewed my other story Gloyd and Taffyta make a great couple who agrees with me. **

Gloyd and Taffyta have entered the temple cave and they looked around. "Man I wonder how we're gonna get off this island?" Taffyta asked.

"We have to get to stage 3 there's gonna be a helicopter." Said Gloyd looking at the map.

"Alright let's go." Said Taffyta taking out her gun.

Gloyd and Taffyta are going through the cave, it was dark they couldn't see a thing. "It's hard to shoot in the dark." Said Taffyta shooting at the giant pillbugs

"Tell me about it sweetie." Gloyd agreed.

Gloyd and Taffyta go back to back and shoots the pillbugs. Once they defeat the pillbugs they get some alone time. "Why don't we call Ratchet and tell him to open a universal bridge?" Gloyd suggested.

"No signal in the cave." Said Taffyta. "Giant fleas!"

Gloyd and Taffyta run away and go down a water rapid and they lost their guns two terminators. "I hate those machines." Said Gloyd.

"How did they get here?" Taffyta asked.

"Don't care we can use my slingshots." Said Gloyd.

"Why do you have two slingshots?" Taffyta asked.

"Just incase I lose one come on let's kill some bugs." Said Gloyd giving Taffyta a bag of jawbreakers.

Gloyd and Taffyta shoot jawbreakers at the giant bugs and Gloyd never missed a shot he was like Hawkeye from the avengers. Gloyd and Taffyta find the two terminators that took their guns but looks like someone rip them apart piece by piece. "What happened to them?" Taffyta asked.

"Something big." Said Gloyd.

Taffyta sees a giant shadow she turns around and screams at the top of her lungs. Gloyd turns around and sees what Taffyta is screaming about and it was a giant praying mantis. "Oh fudge." Said Gloyd.

Gloyd and Taffyta are running away from the giant praying mantis but it flies right in front of them. Gloyd and Taffyta start shooting at the praying mantis. The giant praying mantis swings it's foreleg at Gloyd and Taffyta but they dodge the attack and Taffyta shoots the mantis in the head. "Nice shot." Said Gloyd.

"Thanks." Said Taffyta.

A few minutes later

"Thanks Ratchet ok bye." Said Taffyta and hangs up. "Okay all we need to do is tom avoid the giant bugs and mutant animals on this island and we're home free."

"That's sounds awesome. It kinda of weird how Sheldon from Big Bang theory looks like a praying mantis, but I don't see it." Said Gloyd.

"Me neither, come on let's get out of here." Said Taffyta then she and Gloyd go to stage 3 of the game.

**Stay tuned for my story epic wreckers find it in the transformers/beast wars and Disney crossover archive once it's up. More details in chapter 2 of blue jay assassin. Please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
